The Frozen Vampires
by Basilgarrad
Summary: Arendelle has known nothing but peace for years. People have come to enjoy the protection of the Snow Queen. But now they are in danger. Monsters are stalking the streets and Elsa doesn't wish to endanger the others. The Council is at odds about what to do. That is until Kai mentions a particular man that could help them.
1. Prolog:

**_I do not own Frozen which is Disney nor Van Helsing which is universal Studios_**

**_Prolog_**

**_A new threat in Arendelle._**

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Elsa sat in her study overlooking various notes from. She rubbed her eyes then sighed picking up another note. She had been queen of Arendelle for seven years but things were strained. She sighed as she read through the various notes and letters.

Anna came in through the door slowly. She sat down on the couch slowly then rubbed her stomach. She had been pregnant for eight months now and expecting it to happen soon in a few weeks. Elsa smiled slightly.

"Hello Anna. How have you been?"

"Tired, craving various things."

Elsa scowled a bit "Why are you tired? Aren't you feeling well."

"Just some pains."

"Would you like some of the local healers to stay in the castle and tend to you?"

Anna shook her head "No they have enough to do with the citizens."

She smiled slightly "So how are you? Been busy I see."

Elsa leaned back "Yes and I hope that everything in Arendelle remains as such. Though I do worry about something."

"What?"

"As you know people come here and settle down. It is all well and good but a ship had come and another is coming with it full of lots of women and a few children but, the guards told me they looked like witches."

Anna scowled "I've heard of some sorcerers beyond our borders. Rapunzel had a dealing with one of them to be exact. But why come to Arendelle."

Elsa shrugged "So far the reports aren't proven. But if things stir up then I shall call upon someone to deal with them."

"No witchfinders Elsa. I've heard stories of them from Rapunzel. She says they always accuse innocent people of crimes when they have done no evil in the land."

"A monster hunter than perhaps? But now is the time not to worry. I mean come on Anna what are the odds that something bad will happen?"

"I know they are slim but we should be aware of them."

Elsa leaned back smiling a bit "This is rather funny. You are telling me to be carefully while wading into this instead of the other way around."

"I guess the child inside of me changed how I'm thinking. I want to make sure he or she will be safe from harm."

"Alright Anna I will double the patrols at night. But I don't think they are a danger to us. They are probably running from a war and fear for their children."

Anna rose "I had better leave you to your duties. But if this gets out of hand Kai said he knows someone to contact with years of experience and talent to take on a threat like this."

"I will consider it. But you should sleep if you're tired Anna."

Anna nodded getting up slowly. She walked slowly away. Elsa smiled shaking her head.

"Witches aren't real. What harm could some women do?"

The next morning Elsa was awoken from her chambers. She got out of bed throwing a robe on. She opened the door to find a soldier standing there.

"Queen Elsa we have news."

"About what?"

"You will not believe this but something appeared in the village and feed off some cattle. A wolf like being also appeared wandering around slaughtering livestock."

"Why wasn't I awaken?"

"We found no trace of them."

Elsa scowled "Send for Kai immediately. Alert the rest of the council as well. We are holding a session immediately."

"The Princess as well?"

Elsa sighed. She would like Anna's support but her sister had been tired with the child. It wouldn't do to deprive her of slumber when she needed it.

"Let Princess Anna rest. She is with child and needs it."

"Yes your Majesty."

He took off down the hall to do as she commanded. She went back into her room and changed into a gown. She walked out her head held high. She could see the sun on the horizon. The first rays of the dawn touching some of the higher shadows.

She sighed walking to the door waiting for the guards to come to open it.

"A wolf like man and a monster feeding off people?" She thought "These sound like things out of a horror story. Were those people really witches? Could getting a witchfinder be necessary? I hope Kai has a solution."

The doors opened and she walked in. the others were already gathered and tired by the looks on their faces.

She sat down in her chair and sighed "Council members you know why you are here I'd wager."

Kai responded first "Yes and I know how to deal with this."

"Really?" Lormer said "Because it's obvious. Get ourselves a witch hunter and kill those newcomers. We know they are responsible."

"No I know someone more skilled and one that will not falsely accuse anyone."

"Who is it?" An elderly woman named Greta snapped "The witch finder of the Southern Isles has caught a hundred witches."

Kai looked at her then turned to Elsa "He goes by the name of Van Helsing. He is a monster hunter by trade and is skilled. He destroyed Dracula along with a few other monsters from what I hear."

"I've heard of this man." Cilinder said "But he is also a werewolf like that monster is he not?"

"I do not know but the Vatican self him on mission. That is enough for us to trust him if our Church is the one that sends him out."

"Alright we shall send for him." Elsa said "This man may be Arendelle's best hope for eliminating these monsters from our kingdom."

"What about your own powers?"

"If I get involved I could cause another winter. Besides I have no knowledge of these creatures that stalk in the night. This man has knowledge of these beings of the night?"

"Much more than you know. Also forgive me my queen but he is already on his way. He'll arrive at sunset ready to fight."

Elsa looked at him briefly then out the door looking at the dawn "Prepare for the night. The daylight is our friend right now. When nighttime comes I have no idea what to expect."

Greta rose "What if this Van Helsing character causes more problems! How do we know that sending him in now will solve anything and not make things worse."

"Greta please." Elsa said "He is already coming."

"Send him away." Lormer said "Go and get the witchfinder! He is the one that should be more then capable of dealing with it."

Elsa sighed "Give this man one night. If he fails to find anything then we shall find the witchfinder and send Van Helsing away."

The council fell silent then began filing out. Elsa sighed then turned to Kai.

"This man? Tell me everything you know of him and leave nothing out."

Please leave a review and comment below


	2. The Monster Hunter's First Night

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Monster Hunter's first night_**

(Van Helsing P.O.V.)

I watched as Arendelle came into view from the front of the ship. I scowled slightly holding my bag in my hand. I had my blades, shotgun, crossbow, and some other inventions from the Vatican.

The crew eyed me carefully but I didn't care. I was used to it. I was known as a Murderer and other things in various parts of the world but to me that didn't matter much. I looked at my grappling hook on my belt then the docks.

The second the crew lowered the planks I got off. I didn't want to delay getting the layout of the city and finding out what monsters were hovering around.

I walked forward walking the people eying me suspicious. I didn't smile or frown as I looked around. This place was calm, peaceful, and completely vulnerable. Best place for these monsters to come.

"Excuse me."

I turned to see a pregnant red haired woman in a simple blue dress. I turned to the man beside her studying him as well. Blond and tall. He had a strong build and wore fur. He was either a hunter or something else. He looked like he could hold his own perhaps with training and given enough time and incentive.

"Is there something I can help you two with?"

"Yes." The red-haired woman said "You see,"

She winced slightly. The man held her closer. I looked around carefully then spotted a woman in black eying us carefully. I scowled immediately as I ran through the list of enemies she fitted.

"It's not safe out here for you. Your too vulnerable in this state at the moment."

I looked and saw another woman in black duck into an alley. I don't like it when theirs more than one hovering around. Makes it twenty times harder.

"Are you Van Helsing?"

I turned to the woman as her husband helped her down onto a bench as she struggled with the pain. I nodded looking around.

"Yes I am."

I looked behind me and saw some angry town's folk coming toward us. I turned to her.

"I think we're in for some company."

A man grabbed me turning me around "We don't need you stirring up trouble in Arendelle."

I folded my arms "Who said I was stirring up trouble?"

"Your that Van Helsing guy! You murder people that are suspected of something. You murdered Dr. Jekyll in London!"

I sighed folding my arms "First off I was there to stop Mr. Hyde and if you noticed he is no longer been seen or heard from all this time. Especially when he was very active for a long time. All because of Dr. Jekyll's death."

I stepped closer "That is because they are one and the same so back off now or you'll get something far worst."

He eyed me carefully then swung. I blocked then swung out faster than any of them had seen before sending the man to the ground flat on his face with a broken nose judging from the blood on my fist at the moment.

I wiped it off then looked at the rest of them as they backed off. I eyed the alleyways and saw the black women. I turned to them again.

"I'll escort you to your home. I have the feeling unwanted attention has been drawn to our current situation."

The large man looked at me then his wife "Anna do you feel well enough?"

She cringed slightly "Just some cramps."

I looked around carefully then noticed a cart. I turned to them.

"Don't let anyone near here until I return!"

I walked over to the cart and tossed my bag onto it and walked toward them. I looked around then walked up to the two.

"We need to leave immediately. We've drawn far too much attention here."

He nodded then we picked Anna up. She winced a bit as we had her lay down. He looked at me then whistled.

I opened my bag and removed the crossbow looking around. I loaded the weapon so I was ready to go.

"What is that thing?"

I turned to Anna then looked around "My weapons are not your concern. I'm supplied them as usual and per the instructions I will destroy the monsters."

A reindeer appeared and the mountain man immediately hitched him up to the cart. He got onto the side as did I. He hit the reigns and took off. I watched the people in black carefully. I don't trust them. But then again who trusts in this line of work?

When we arrived at the castle. I saw a few maids and what I believe the Queen herself come out. I watched the gate shut as the queen walked up to Anna.

She turned to me "What happened?"

"Elsa we weren't attacked." The mountain man said "She was just in pain from some cramps. She is after all nearing childbirth."

I looked at the Queen as she nodded.

"I'm just glad the both of you are alright. But who is your friend?"

I grabbed my bag off looking at her "Van Helsing."

She nodded "Then you received my message?"

I walked up to her "No I didn't receive the message myself. My superiors read it over then sent me here to Arendelle. That is how it works most of the time and it suits me just fine."

"Come the council is waiting for you." Queen Elsa said "I believe it's best that you visit them and discuss what you intend to do."

I looked at her then toward the sun "When the sun sets things will be different. The rules are never the same."

"Still before you can begin your job I want to know your qualifications. Now come with me to the council chambers."

I turned behind me. Whether they hired me or not this place needed to be cleared. The Vatican made that a priority when they got the letter.

I watched Elsa and the other Council members come in. A few eyed me closely. Scared by my presents I guessed.

Anna was there with the mountain man Kristoff beside her. The Queen rose up and looked at the members of the Council.

"As you can see I have set for Van Helsing based on what I've heard of him."

An elderly man scowled "Queen Elsa why did you bring the murderer in here? A witch hunter would do just find here."

I smashed my fist against the table drawing their attention to me instantly.

I rose up looking them in the eye "Tell me what has happened."

The same council man scowled "How dare you interrupt us!"

"You have about twenty minutes till that sun sets and those demons come out." I said "If you wish more dead then by all means keep talking but at least tell me what has happened."

A balding man rose "These people have recently come. We believe a werewolf,"

I drew out my gun and immediately loaded in silver bullets making them all freeze. I stopped on the fifth.

I looked at him "Continue. I'm preparing."

He gulped "Um, we're not sure. A few people were found drained of blood."

I nodded as I put the guns back taking out my crossbow loading it "Vampires no doubt. They'll be easily dealt with. Dracula was the hard one these are the easier ones. Anything else?"

"We have suspicions of something from the north. A horribly disfigured monster that looks like a man but isn't."

I stopped immediately. I looked at the man then out the window.

"Frankenstein's monster here?"

"Have you encountered it before."

I turned to an elderly lady and nodded "Yes he is not a problem. He most likely is fighting them. He just wants to be left alone."

Queen Elsa looked at them "Well?"

A man rose. She nodded to him.

"Lormer what is it?"

"How can we trust a man who is known far and wide to murder people!" He spat "This man could just be preparing to kill us for all we know!"

The mountain man nodded "I'm going to have to agree. I mean you sound too good to be true Van Helsing."

I smiled "Alright then come with me to hunt."

Everyone looked at me surprised. I put the crossbow down on the table and looked at them.

"You want to keep an eye on me and the best way to do that is to come with me. Unless you're scared to come and join me?"

Lormer rose "I shall go!"

Elsa raised her hand immediately "No one in this room goes with Van Helsing. It is too dangerous to be out in the darkness. I shall go out with him myself."

Anna immediately rose up then winced in pain going down to the chair. She looked at Elsa.

"No it's too dangerous out there."

Elsa sighed then looked at me "I've got the power of ice. That is enough to protect me."

I locked the crossbow "Alright Elsa let's go out there and kill some vampires."

(Third P.O.V.)

Van Helsing and Elsa walked down main street. It was dark and the people were advised to be inside behind locked doors late at night. Van Helsing looked at Elsa briefly then forward scowling a bit as he went.

"So why did you decide to come out here with me?"

"The Council is at odds. They didn't even want you summoned but now you are here so now some will want you gone others to stay until the darkness has passed."

He nodded then raised his hand as a howl rose up. He took out one of his guns and looked around. Elsa raised her hands ready to hurl her magic.

Van Helsing looked around a corner as a woman shriek made him turn. He fired immediately . A werewolf turned to him holding part of a dead woman in its jaws. He took out the other and fired. The werewolf ran across the roof.

"Damn it!" Van Helsing growled "Come on!"

He chased after it with Elsa following right behind. He fired the gun looking at the beast as he ran. He nailed it in the leg sending it stumbling off the roof.

"Stop!"

He looked at Elsa then ahead to see several werewolves looking at him.

He scowled immediately then reached behind him taking out a shotgun.

"A shotgun!" She hissed "Are you nuts!?"

He smiled "You have to be for this job."

He fired and immediately one fell dead while the rest scattered. He began walking forward shooting slowly until something swooped down hard sending him stumbling to the ground the shotgun flying. He immediately rolled taking out the crossbow and firing at a Vampire as it flew around.

It dodged easily vanishing.

He sighed letting his head rest on the ground for a second before getting up. He looked at the two corpses of werewolves then at Elsa. She was paler then usual but wasn't scratched. One thing he didn't need right now was a werewolf able to command ice.

He put on his hat and collected his weapons.

"What was that?"

He looked at her then sighed "A vampire. Looks like European in origin."

"No they are Arendelle's own vampire foolish hunter."

He turned drawing out the gun right to at a woman in black. She scowled at him then the queen.

"You stay out of our affairs Elsa Queen of Arendelle less you newborn niece pay the price."

Elsa gasped "You wouldn't!"

"We will." The witch said "Unless the hunter leaves your newborn niece dies by the first stroke of its birth."

Van Helsing scowled his finger about to pull the trigger "You know who that would tick off?"

"We are not afraid of you." The woman in black said "Especially sent you have no power over us. Our magic is strong enough to keep even the Slayer of Dracula away."

"Oh I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about what Dracula helped create that has been doing harm sent."

She scowled immediately "He will back off as well."

Van Helsing grinned "Actually I doubt Frankenstein will. "

The woman scowled "If that is your answer then,"

He fired sending her to the ground with a whole in her chest from the shotgun shells. He turned to her immediately.

"Let's go. I'll contact the Vatican. These people aren't that threatening unless they get your blood."

He put his arm around her and walked off to the castle where she'd be safe. The night's hunt over shortly after it began. Tomorrow the hunt would begin anew with a better tactic to draw out those most dangerous.


	3. The Price of Failure

**_Author Note: Sorry for taking so long. Between work, school and trying to keep with the mood of the story I haven't had a lot of time._**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_The Price of Failure_**

Elsa woke up groggily sunlight streaming in from outside. She sighed sitting upright. She clutched her side feeling a little pain but for the most part she felt fine.

Kai walked into her room immediately "I'm sorry your majesty but something is happening you should be aware of right now!"

Elsa sighed rising "What is it Kai?"

"The citizens are demanding that Van Helsing leave immediately."

She rose up and walked toward her balcony and immediately snapped awake. People stood with pitchforks and torches. She sighed then turned to Kai.

"Summon Van Helsing to me."

"That's just it your Majesty. He vanished after dropping you off. He said he went to check on Princess Anna and Lord Kristoff."

Elsa sighed a little bit "With her child I am glad that she is safe."

"But he fears this battle could be much worst. He spat at a few council men that decided to confront him making sure they knew full well what was at stake here."

Elsa shook her head sitting on the bed "Anything else?"

"Yes a witchhunter is being summoned."

Elsa immediately turned to him shocked "Who ordered!"

"Lormer's orders. He's also having the guards searching for Van Helsing."

Elsa rose up "Contact my brother in law Kristoff immediately. I want this sorted out immediately. Also assemble the council men. It's time that we meet again."

(Van Helsing P.O.V.)

I woke up to someone shaking me. I looked up to see the Mountain Man before me. He sat down across from me.

"So what happened?"

I sighed looking out the window "I took out a few werewolves, encountered a vampire along with some of those witches you spoke of. They were quite interesting in your daughter."

He leaned back and sighed "Everyone is these days."

"Who is allowed near her?"

The mountain man turned to me then looked out the window "Only the palace servants Elsa has stationed here to keep Anna comforted for a long time. Why does that matter?"

I rose up looking around "They threatened your child claiming it would die the second of childbirth."

He rose immediately "What?! Why didn't you tell me last night instead of coming in and walking through my house slowly."

I eyed him carefully "Because witches are crafty and so are the vampires. None of them are to be taken lightly. They could easily have already been in and I had to act immediately."

The Mountain man stared at me for a moment then sighed "I guess that makes sense. But why would they want the child?"

"Halloween or some other Sabbath they have when they need the blood of a child to make an offering to whatever entity they believe is out there giving them strength."

The mountain man looked out of the window scowling slightly "If they even try to hurt her."

"Don't do anything foolish." I said calmly "I've already got them angry at me. No need to make them furious at the royal family."

He shot up immediately "They want my daughters blood!" He shouted "I won't let them take what I love from me!"

I rose up slowly. I met his eyes then looked out the window. I turned entering the main hall putting on my hat and cloak.

The Mountain man came into the hall "I won't let them take our child from us."

I looked at him then at the door where a cross sat. I pointed to it.

"This may block the magic from afar and allow your child a little bit more time."

I turned to leave when I heard a scream which made both of us turn. The man ran up the steps much faster than I did reaching the door mere moments before I did. A woman stood in front blocking our entrance.

I watched him carefully as he began pacing furiously Princess Anna screaming her head off. I turned to the woman. She appeared to be a simple serving girl barely twenty I believe.

"What is happening?"

The woman smiled "Anna is bearing a child and perhaps heir to the kingdom."

I merely nodded. The Mountain man was nervous and should be. I've heard and seen women who went into labor only to have died during the event with the child a stillborn.

It was usually a witch when I was called but once and a while it was just nature nothing more. I walked up to the man.

"I believe you could use some mead. Come let's leave downstairs to wait for this to end."

He nodded as I helped him down the steps as Anna's screams pierced the air. I walked to the kitchen and found the ale. I took out two small shot glasses which surprised me a little but then again he had married the princess. They could afford such luxuries that the average man could not.

I set down the glasses and filled them. I watched as he took his glass drinking it down in the single gulp shaking his head.

"So explain to me how you and Anna met."

The Mountain Man sighed "Well to be honest it's a long story."

I pulled up a stool and sat down "We've got time. I think this may help your nerves more than just drinking this ale."

I poured him another glass and set the bottle down downing mine before looking at him.

"So just how did you and Princess Anna meet?"

He leaned back "Well the Princess and I met a long time ago. Six wonderful years. I was an Ice Harvester working in the mountain with others bringing ice down to those that sold fish so their goods would last longer and bars that liked to keep their drinks cold and seem a little more classy."

Anna screamed pierced the air. The Mountain Man rose but I merely placed a hand on his shoulder.

I nodded "She's going to be alright. Just be patient my friend."

He sat down on his chair then sighed "I had finished a deliver and was taking care of Sven sharing a carrot."

He stopped looking at me carefully as I poured myself another glass. I looked up at him.

"Carry on."

He gained a puzzled look for a moment then shrugged "Well Anna had just been allowed out of the castle and hadn't been paying attention. She bumped into me by mistake and we had an awkward first impression. At the time I thought she was clumsy and rude. Never in my life had I planned to marry a princess."

I looked out the window "Plans never are just as they seem."

I turned to him "Believe me life is strange in many ways my friend."

"The name is Kristoff."

I smiled a bit taking another drink of the ale "So was that it or is there more to this tale you have to tell. I can't believe that nothing happened or I wouldn't be sitting in this house speaking with you at this moment."

He nodded "Yes I had gone into the mountain to gather more ice to harvest so I could sell it. A major blizzard happened a few moments after caused by a freak event."

I raised my finger "I do believe that her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle wouldn't want you calling her a freak of nature."

He looked at me surprised. I smiled leaning back slightly.

"I know more then you think I do. Elsa was at one point watched very closely by my employers. Now though we couldn't care less."

He nodded "So anyway I went to a trading post in search of supplies. I was running low and I had no choice because of the storm. When I entered I gathered my supplies and walked past Anna again. We still weren't on good terms. But I was focusing on trying to get my supplies. The trader was overcharging to take advantage and things didn't work out."

"Tossed out of a trading post?"

He nodded smirking slightly "Had that ever happen?"

I shook my head taking another drink "No I was thrown out of Parliament after killing the vampire of Queen Elizabeth. Not a pretty picture to have happen."

He looked at me surprised. I merely put the glass down.

"Care to continue?"

He sighed putting his glass down half full still of ale "I stayed the night in a barn nearby. It was warm and out of the wind. That was all I needed. She came in moments after all of the goods purchased and made a deal."

I raised an eyebrow "Were you sweet on her? I mean you'd have made more money by doing your work rather then helping her?"

Kristoff leaned forward "Listen at that time I wasn't really in love. I felt something but I wasn't sure what."

I merely smiled "I shall not interrupt your tale again."

He looked at me and smiled "It took some persuading on her part but she managed to get me up from the barn that night and head up the north mountain. It was dangerous enough during the day and a nightmare at night. But Anna was bent on speaking with her sister that nothing could stop her."

"I have a feeling things didn't go as planned?"

He nodded with a smile "In many ways they went wrong. Not long after we had set out we were attacked by a pack of wolves."

Wait a minute. Attacked by a pack of wolves? I leaned forward looking at him.

"Did these wolves appear odd? Odd in any manner at all?"

He was about to answer when he paused thinking about it. He met my eyes.

"Now that I think about it. They're eyes weren't right. They had a wild savage look to them. Almost like they only wanted to kill."

I rubbed my chin leaning back "I wonder?"

I rose up from the stool and looked out the north window to the mountains. I scowled slightly as I took a swallow of ale. The witches must have stakes this place out for their master. I just hope it was not Dracula. This time I wouldn't have the cure and be a werewolf forever.

A scream made me turn. Kristoff looked up the stairs as the screams died. I walked up slowly hearing the cry of an infant. He rose up immediately a smile spreading across his face.

He immediately ran to the stairs vanishing from sight. I smiled slightly shaking my head. I poured out another glass and raised it.

"Many happy returns." I whispered silently before taking the slug myself. The door opened immediately and Her Majesty came in wearing her ice dress.

I walked toward her slowly "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"This is my sister's home." Elsa answered calmly "I came here to see my sister."

She eyed me carefully "And why are you here?"

"I came to keep an eye on them in case the witches came calling during the night. I wasn't about to let them get a hold of her or her child."

Elsa looked at me then up the stairs as the mid-wife came down. She looked at us then toward the ground. Elsa immediately paled two shades whiter then I thought possible with her pale skin. She ran up immediately while I merely walked.

I heard a slight sobbing from above. I scowled slightly walking toward the door frame. I looked into find Kristoff holding Princess Anna's hand. Elsa held a young child in her arms as Kristoff knelt before his wife crying. I walked in slightly then turned to a servant. I motioned her outside and she came. I looked inside then turned to her.

"What is happening?"

"Princess Anna is weak, too weak." The serving girl said "We're not sure if she will survive. To be honest I don't think she deserves to die."

I looked inside "It's not for us to choose who remains and who will die."

"She is a kind woman who loves her sister and husband more than anything in the entire world."

I looked at the four in the room "Yes but sometimes not even love is enough."

I turned to her "You may return to what you were doing."

She walked back inside the silent room and began cleaning. I looked at Kristoff as he held Anna's hand crying slightly scared of what may happen.

I walked over to the window as silently as I could. I opened the curtain slightly and immediately caught sight of a woman dressed in black speaking with the mid-wife.

I turned back to Anna moving from her to the child. I looked back out for a moment seeing the glint of gold. I shot off out of the room drawing my revolvers making everyone turn as I ran off breaking the somber tone.

I opened the door scowling. I saw the woman in black and mid-wife still speaking. I moved forward checking the bullets before putting them into their holsters. If this was one of the witches then it would be an interesting conversation.

The woman in black looked up and immediately shouted something but I was out of ear shot. The mid-wife turned and they both stepped back before running.

Dang it!

I shot after them racing to catch them before they vanishing into Arendelle and the crowds which would hide them from me.

I raised one of my revolvers "Stop!"

The witch hissed something and the mid-wife nodded. She turned drawing a dagger charging at me. I blocked with my free hand using one of my blades. She recoiled as I stood there solid. She hissed then began circling me. I scowled looking at her as we moved in a circle.

"What did you do!"

"You don't understand outsider! You don't know what is happening here in Arendelle!"

"Enlighten me then." I said calmly "I'm willing to listen."

The mid-wife looked at me coldly "All you need to know is that this was happening long before and will be happening forever."

I moved forward ready to grab her so she'd answer but she beat me to the punch. She slit her own throat cutting it halfway through.

I ran up as she collapsed to the ground blood pouring out of her throat and mouth dying her clothes slowly red. I tried pressing on he wound.

"Damn it woman! I would have let you live!"

She smiled then began wheezing. It took me a moment to realize it but she was laughing! She was finding this funny for some reason.

Her eyes slowly rolled back in her head as blood poured out onto the ground. I stared there looking at her body then rose up. I looked back toward the house then at the mid-wife's dead body.

I looked toward the city carefully. Who were these people? They weren't simply a coven. No there was much more at work and I would find out what it was.


End file.
